


Maid Fetish

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, House Cleaning, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very strange things turn Hakkai on. Gojyo obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gojyo tries not to fidget with his apron-- it's everything he's wearing besides the kerchief over his hair. Spread out on their bed, Hakkai's only wearing the ropes tying him down.

"I've scrubbed the bathtub, the toilet and the sink. Washing's finished, so I'll take that outside next."

Hakkai moistens his lips and asks for details, writhing in his bonds as Gojyo gives them.

"And you can't help," Gojyo finishes, unable not to grin appreciatively as Hakkai arches.

This hits new heights of sick, twisted fuck-ness, even for Hakkai, but when he looks like that, how can Gojyo say no?


	2. Maid-Up Fetish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with thanks to lynndyre.

Gojyo's hands smell of bleach, his hair's creeping out from under his kerchief and Hakkai's apron isn't keeping his arse warm.

Hakkai watches him from the bed, pretending to strain against the ropes tying him down.

"I've scrubbed the bathtub. Washing's finished, so I'll take that outside next."

Hakkai moistens his lips and asks for details, writhing against his bonds as Gojyo gives them. Hakkai's dick is fucking *purple*, but Gojyo still suspects he's being had.

"And you can't help," Gojyo finishes, feeling snarky.

Hakkai arches, the sick, twisted fuck.

But when has Gojyo ever been able to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter is a remix.


End file.
